Llévame a dónde estás
by AnisMoonMaker
Summary: En el japón antiguo, las historias de amor, tocan el alma, el corazón. El erotismo no se hace dudar, al poner a Shaoran Li y Sakura en el mismo camino, buscando respuestas, llendo juntos en la misma dirección.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hoolaaa chicas! Como están! He vuelto a mis andadas con esta nueva historia. Jojo. Se me caba de ocurrir y espero les agrada y contar con su apoyo. Lasamo! Recuerden que sus comentarios son bienvenidos jiji El folklor japonés se hace mi favorito..._**

 ** _Besitos a todas!_**

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

Sakura podría tener todo lo que ella quisiera, ¿Qué más podría o quisiera? Tenía una bella familia, un padre amoroso, una madre hermosa y el hermano querido. En este Japón antiguo, donde el Kimono habla de tu pureza y expresa la vitalidad en tu ser.

Dónde ella podría ser más bella que las flores.

Eso era lo que su mamá siempre le decía, cuando ella cepillaba su largo cabello castaño, que al tocar se sentía seda y brillaba al roce de los rayos del sol.

Pero no todo es lo que parece. Las guerras se hacen presentes. Extraños entran a su casa y ella estaba en la ducha y no se ha dado cuenta, pero al caminar por el templo, y notar el silencio. Desliza la puerta.

Y es que Dios no puede ser tan cruel.

La sangre se le ha helado. Las pupilas oscurecidas, sangre por todos los lados, la seda de la ropa corrompida por el carmesí-

¾ Pa-dres...

El cabello húmedo y la calidez el dulce baño invade primero el cuerpo de su padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto, el noble general Samurai. Las lágrimas en sus ojos no se hacen esperar. Destrozada lo abraza fuerte.

¾ ¡No! ¡Qué acaba de pasar!

Con la mirada alcanza el cuerpo de su amada madre, frío. Una temblorsa mano la toca, su suave cabello cae al rostro de Nadeshiko. Su bella madre no volverá.

¾ Yo no merezco esto. ¡Madre! ¡Padre!

Se percata de algo más. Touya ¡Dónde está!

Lo busca con la mirada, desesperada, inconsolable. Y no lo visualiza. Pero para su desgracia, la puerta se ha deslizado de nuevo.

¾ Maldita perra, aquí estás, solo faltas tú.- Un extraño la sostiene, de su cabello, es horripilante, piensa Sakura. Al mirar sus ojos, ve la maldad en persona.

¾ ¡No! ¡No me toques! ¡Alejate!- Entre lágrimas Sakura lo aparta de ella. Y sale corriendo de aquella habitación, dejando a sus padres.

¾ ¡Ven aquí maldita! ¡No huyas!- El maleante corre tras ella, queriendo alcanzarla

 _¿Por qué ha pasado todo esto, Dios? Yo no lo merezco._

Sin saber de donde ha encontrado esas fuerzas, corre. Pero la ha alcanzado.

¾ Aquí estás. Sigues tú.- Tomando su cuello, asfixiándola, observando sus orbes verdes llenos de desesperación y miedo.

¾ N-No, no me toques.- Llora, las gotas gruesas inundan sus ojos. Sabe que es su fin.

¾ No te mataré, aún no, primero me quiero divertir contigo. Las hijas de los samuráis, son las más hermosas.- Retuerze su sonrisa, enfermo y grotesco.- Tú virginidad será mía, luego te mataré, así el jefe será más feliz.

 _¿Jefe?_

Sakura, resignada, completamente destruida, sin más esperanzas. Sus padres muertos, su hermano desaparecido y un asesino aprovechándose de ella. Sabe que nada bueno queda ya. Por eso ha dejado de forcejear.

¾ Oh, buena chica. Ya sabes que no ganarás nada con ponerte en contra. Terminaras peor que toda tú familia.

No pronuncia ninguna palabra, no hay porque hablar más. No quiere escuchar su voz al ser tocada por un cerdo como este. De repente, siente como el obi de su kimono es despojado y las mangas van cayendo al movimiento de los dedos de su violador.

 _Realmente yo no merecía esto. Soy tu deshonra, padre._

¾ Hueles realmente bien.- Una retorcida sonrisa se asoma.- Las vírgenes son lo mejor.

Dispuesto a besarla ya, medio desnuda, el cabello lleno de mugre, manchada de sangre familiar. Todo va mal... Pero.

¾ Te aniquilaré si pones un dedo más en ella.- Se escucha una voz gruesa y demandante. Sakura ha abierto sus ojos llorosos y posa su mirada hacia arriba.

Se topado con un Samurai. De cabello castaño y alborotado. Una mirada sensual y llena de odio en ese momento. Nunca lo había visto.

¾ ¡Qué acabas de decir mocoso!

¾ Que te apartes, insecto.- Desvaina su espada, mostrando el filo que brilla bajo la noche.

¾ ¡Intentalo!- El maleante igual lo hace. Pero el nuevo muchacho, ¡Es mucho más rápido! Y con un solo movimiento lo ha aniquilado.

Al suelo cae, el cuerpo del asesino.

Sakura, sin seguir pronunciando una palabra, de pie, con su kimono en desorden. Es como si siguiera en Shock. Una mano toma la suya.

¾ Vámonos de aquí ¡Rápido! Más de ellos vendrán.

¾ ¿Eh? ¡Espera!- Empiezan a correr.- ¡Mis padres!

¾ No hay más tiempo niña. Mira a tu izquierda.

Sakura ve, muchos más ladrones han entrado y los han visto.

¾ ¡Vamos!- Su salvador toma más fuerte su mano y sin pensarlo dos veces, salen, dejando atrás lo que una vez fue su preciado hogar. Que se ha convertido en su desgracia.

En lo oscuro de la noche, sin dejar de correr, el viento pega en su rostro y batea su cabello al compas. Su respiración agitada. Visualiza la espalda de su desconocido salvador, es ancha. Nunca lo había visto. ¿Por qué la salvó?

Lejos ya, paran su recorrido.

¾ Demonios, estuvo cerca.- El Samurai pasa una mano por su frente retirando el sudor, Sakura mantiene su respiración acelerada con las mejillas coloradas de tan notorio esfuerzo, coloca su cabello detrás de su oreja.

Lo ve a él. Y él se percata. Sakura se asusta un poco y agacha la mirada.

¾ ¿Estás bien?- Un voz ronca se hace presente. Esa voz que la salvado de toda su desgracia.

¾ No lo sé...- Sakura tiene su voz triste, apunto de llorar de nuevo. Pero no lo debe de hacer enfrente de un extraño. Así que pregunta.

¾ ¿Por qué me salvaste?- Levanta su mirada, y sus ojos esmeralda, chocan con esos ojos de color oscuro embriagador.

¾ Parecías estar en problemas, niña.- Una amable sonrisa se asoma por su atractivo rostro. El corazón de Sakura da un vuelco, y empieza a palpitar.

 _¿Por qué me siento así?_

¾ ¿Quién eres tú?- Nerviosa pregunta su nombre. Necesita saber por alguna razón su identidad.

¾ ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?- Susurra con su voz y la luz de la luna lo hace ver más atractivo. Y en su ojos se hace presente un cierto brillo. Él sabe lo que quiere de esta niña.

¾ Sí, lo quiero saber.- Dice Sakura, aún con dudas en su boca. Y esperando una respuesta, el extraño jala de su brazo, acercándola a su cuerpo y tomando por sorpresa sus labios.

Sakura se ha sorprendido aún más. Forcejeando ante tal gesto. ¡No puede ser que la este besando! Y más siendo su primer beso. Pero por otro lado, no puede hacer nada más. Además, ha introducido su lengua y juega con la suya, que es inexperta, que no sabe. Puede sentir que sus mejillas están rojas, por pena y por falta de aire.

Y se separan.

Sakura toma aire. Y dispuesta a darle una bofetada a este desconocido, él toma su mano. La mira despiadadamente.

¾ Yo soy tu dueño, niña.- Una enigmática sonrisa se hace presente.

Y los dos quedan así. Sakura no sabe que es lo que pasará ahora en adelante


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por la aceptación a esta innovadora idea bonitas! Espero contar con todo su apoyo igual y que sea exitosa. Besitos.**

 **Por cierto dejare luego una ilustración. Para que se den una pequeña idea ;)**

 **Capítulo 2**

"El mundo es muy pequeño y las casualidades muy grandes."

Sakura no puede procesar toda la información ni cada suceso que ha estado pasando hace unos instantes... Mucho menos el robo de su primer y dulce beso.

-¿Q-Que significa eso?- Su rostro hundido por la incertidumbre, con los labios aún húmedos por aquel beso.

-Lo que haz oído niña. Soy tú dueño. Ahora.- Sus ojos brillan con maldad.

-Tú no puedes ser mi dueño, que tontería.- Dice Sakura indignada.- Me voy.

Da la media vuelta, dispuesta a caminar hacia donde sus piernas la guíen, pero la voz enigmática suena.

-Mi nombre es Li, Shaoran Li. Soy un Samurai Vagabundo. Y no hay que ser muy listo para saber que no tienes a donde más ir.

Tiene razón, Sakura no sabe a donde ir. Ha perdido su familia. Su hermano sin saber si esta vivo o muerto. Todo se ha derrumbado.

Y solo queda él.

-Puedo ayudarte a cobrar venganza, niña.

Esas palabras al aire han paralizado a Sakura. ¿Li podrá ayudarla?

-¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?- Gira para encararlo de nuevo.

-Yo sé quiénes eran los ladrones que entraron en tu templo. Porque yo los estaba siguiendo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Sakura pregunta curiosa.

Shaoran Li, sabe que le esta diciendo demás a esta niña. Pero sabe también que ella será de gran ayuda.

-Porque ellos secuestraron a una chica muy importante para mí.- Sus ojos se han oscurecido.- Quería atraparlos. Asesinarlos con mis manos. Y volverla a ver…

Sakura se ha sorprendido ante eso ¿Será la novia de él? ¿Hermana? Se siente muy osada y no pregunta. Pero sigue en el aire aquel beso.

 _¿Por qué no puedo olvidarlo?_

-¿En qué podría ayudar yo?- La determinación se hace presente en sus ojos. Li se da cuenta, porque sus bellos ojos esmeraldas, empiezan a reflejar algo más que miedo. Sonríe al saber que ha encontrado a una peculiar compañera.

-Ellos son sirvientes de un traficante de blancas. Muy poderoso y popular por estos barrios. No sé que haya tenido que ver tu familia. Pero lo ha molestado.

-No sé que hizo padre... No estaba enterada de nada de la familia.- Sakura baja su mirada al darse cuenta que ella vivía en una fantasía. Una pequeña burbuja que fue rota sin más.

Li no sabe que decirle. No sabe si será lo mejor. Pero todo, daría todo por ver de nuevo a esa chica.

Aunque eso conlleve a dar su vida al diablo.

-Niña, no te pongas triste. Mejor sigue escuchando.- Suspira y pasa una mano por su cabello castaño sucio. Ha tenido una especie de sensaciones nuevas desde que la encontrado.

-Oh, lo siento… Puedes continuar.

-Bien. A lo que quiero llegar es que ese Samurai, las niñas y jóvenes que secuestra, las convierte en cortesanas.

-Dios mío... ¿Cortesanas?- Lleva una mano a su boca afligida.

-Así es. Son excelentes compañeras, pero detrás de ellas existe el maltrato, abuso, enfermedades. Calamidades hacia las mujeres…

Ella puede ver que el rostro de él sufre, pero es más de rabia, de impotencia. Porque esa chica, de seguro está pasando algo así.

-Entonces… ¿Qué haré yo?- Pregunta Sakura temblorosa. ¿Qué planea este vagabundo?

Li la mira profundamente. Tanto que ella se siente incomoda. Su mirada podría hipnotizarla.

-Te convertirás en una cortesana.- Dice sin más, arriesgándolo todo ante tan plan tan chusco.

Sakura da pasos atrás, arrastrando su ya sucio kimono.

-¿Q-Qué? ¡Ni loca! Y-Yo... no sé nada... sobre eso… ¡No quiero ser una prostituta!- Grita en el silencio de la noche.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera un momento! No lo digo de esa manera niña.- Li ya esperaba esta reacción pero no sabía como controlarla.

-¿Y cómo lo dices? ¡Me rehúso!- Sakura más indignada al sentir que el vagabundo se trata de acercar le da pequeños golpes para alejarlo pero no es suficiente y el la toma de los brazos. Controlandola.

-¡Cálmate!- Agita sus brazos.- ¡Te necesito!-

Y la abraza.

Lo inusual del abrazo hace que Sakura se calme. Realmente se ha tomado muchas imprudencias el vagabundo.

Pero es imprudente que su corazón lata tan rápido.

-Solo será por aparentar… Así tú y yo podremos entrar al negocio y tomar venganza. Por favor…- Shaoran es consciente de lo que está haciendo, pero el abrazo fue repentino. Tiene que convencerla. Aunque eso implique tenga que jugar un poco con ella. La hunde más en sus brazos. Puede sentir la pequeñez de su cuerpo, sus delgados hombros. Y la capa de cabello largo sedoso que cae.

Tiene un bello aroma.

-Yo…no sé como complacer a un hombre.- Susurra Sakura entre los brazos de Shaoran.- No creo poder ayudarte. Soy una niña tonta.

Shaoran rompe el abrazo y la toma de sus hombros. Sabe que eso significa un posible "Sí."

-Yo seré tu maestro, confía en mí.- Muestra una sonrisa ganadora.

-¿Maestro?

-Sí, te enseñaré todo lo que se de cortesanas. Serás la mejor pagada de todas.

 _¿Pagada?_

-E-Espera, tratas de decir que ¿Me acostaré con hombres?- El rostro de Sakura se ha ruborizado y horrorizado a la vez.

-Sería lo natural, pero al ver que eres más vírgen que un santo. Solo serás una acompañante. – Shaoran la mira de abajo hacia arriba.- Aunque claro, si quieres aprender como complacer, puedes contar conmigo.- Sonríe pícaramente.

Aunque él lo niegue, sabe que está niña da para más y que es muy muy atractiva.

El ladrón tenía algo de razón. Las hijas de los samuráis, son las mejores.

-N-No necesitaré de su ayuda, yo… podré sola.- Sakura baja la mirada, no quiere que vea más la millonésima vez, que su rostro se sonroja por él.

Shaoran se divierte y se divertirá con esta niña más de lo que pensó.

¿Y por qué no hacerlo ahora? Pareciera un lindo corderito que ha sido atrapado.

-Claro que me necesitaras.- Empieza a acercarse más a ella. Haciendo que camine hacia atrás. En el oscuro callejón que han quedado. No parece que nadie fuera a molestar.- Y mucho.- La ha puesto en contra de la pared.

-No, no necesito a un vagabundo como tú.- Mira hacia lo bajo, la pone nerviosa la cercanía de él. Esta a su merced.

-Vaya, que descortes, diciéndome vagabundo cuando ya te he dicho mi nombre.-Apegandose más a ella.- Por cierto ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

No hay para donde huir, podría darle una patada, forcejear como lo hizo con el ladrón. Pero su cuerpo no parece querer responder a ninguna alarma que su sentido común le manda.

¿Por qué quedarse así?

-S-Sakura, ese es mi nombre.- Esconde su rostro con su fleco, esto es demasiado para ella.

Pero para Shaoran es el más dulce entretenimiento.

-Que bonito nombre.- Sin pensarlo hunde su cabeza en su cuello, inhalando su aroma.- Inclusive hueles igual que un cerezo…

-¡K-Kya! ¡Q-Qué haces!- Sakura siente cosquillas en su nuca. Una onda electrizante invade su cuerpo.

-Sí.- Inhala más fuertemente.- Es igual o mejor que los cerezos.- Baja sus manos hasta sentir la estrecha cintura. Ahora mordisqueando su cuello.

-N-No, basta…- Quiere alejarlo, pero no, no hay fuerzas…

 _No hay ganas para alejarte de mí._

-No tienes porque negarte. Puedo apreciar que te gusta, _Sakura._

Sube una mano, sobre la suave tela de la seda del kimono, él sabe que su juego esta yendo más allá, pero por alguna razón, tampoco puede parar.

Sakura se impresiona porque sabe hacia donde va. Quiere tocar sus pechos. Y siente una gran y fuerte mano en uno de ellos. Nunca antes lo habían hecho. Es una sensación, nueva.

Erótica.

-A-Ah… No, no lo hagas más…- Tapa su boca al percatarse de los sonidos que ha empezado a hacer.

 _Es muy vergonzoso para mí_

-Debes de ser más sincera contigo. Las cortesanas son así. Libres y sinceras y bellas al toque de su amado.

Pero ya no hay marcha atrás. Él la ha tomado completamente, el sonido de su voz excitada, lo pone aún más duro. Busca sus labios urgentemente, sin dejar de tocar los pechos, bajo el lujoso Kimono que sigue con las manchas de sangre.

Shaoran sabe que ella es la cosa más dulce.

Sabe que esta mal usarla para su propio beneficio. El destino la puso en un cruel camino, donde él ya estaba.

Y observa su rostro enrojecido, por todo lo que le ha hecho. El cuello de su Kimono abierto. Pezones duros, pupilas brillantes. Ella no responde a nada, pero repentinamente se desmaya. Shaoran al atrapa con sus brazos. La sostiene fuerte. Y siente que tiene fiebre. Los labios hinchados.

-Niña, por favor, no te enamores de mí.

 _Pero claro está, si es que yo no lo hago primero._

 _Porque yo ya tengo a alguien a quién amar._

 ** _¿Qué pasará ahora? ¡Comentarios bienvenidos! La historia apenas comienza._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Aquí otro capítulo ;3 muchas gracias por su apoyo. Me alegra saber que la historia esta siendo poco a poco de su agrado. Espero no decepcionarlas a la marcha de todo. Gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan, me motivan mucho ;w;**

 **Capítulo 3**

Se siente el ambiente húmedo en todo el lugar, Sakura se llega a sentir incomoda. Adormecida, abre poco a poco sus ojos y se da cuenta que están en una cabaña. Busca con la mirada a el "vagabundo" y lo encuentra en la puerta velando. Se encuentra en pésimo estado todo, al parecer estaba abandonada.

-Vaga… Shaoran ¿Estás despierto?- Pregunta aún sentada. Pero no obtiene respuesta, ¿La estará ignorando? Esta de espaldas y no puede verlo. Se pone de pie y camina lentamente y al verlo se da cuenta que esta dormido. Abrazando su espada.

 _Ha estado de guardia en la noche._

Sakura lo ve y se me pacíficamente dormido. Pareciera otra persona, pero se da más cuenta que es muy atractivo y más con la tenue luz de la luna, su cabello castaño rebelde, baja su mirada y ve sus labios.

 _Él me beso._

Su rostro se pone rojo al recordar tal acto. No puede creer aún que emprendió una aventura con un vagabundo el cual la podría matar. ¿Quién será él?

Siente de repente como su mano es empujada hacia abajo con fuerza.

-¡Hey!- Grita enojada.

Shaoran se ha despertado y por error, la ha atacado.

-Oh, eras tú niña. Me espanté. Pensé que era un monstro.- Quitando la fuerza de sus brazos de ella.

-No soy nada de eso.- Sakura se levanta enojada y se sienta a lado de él.- ¿Qué haremos?

-En lo que hemos quedado ¿No?

-Pero ¿Cómo? Yo no conozco el mercado negro…

-Tendremos que investigar. Tengo un amigo que sabe de esas cosas.

-¿Él las compra?- Pregunta Sakura aterrada.

-No, él solo va y pasa el tiempo con ellas. Le encantan las mujeres.- Shaoran ha sacado una pipa, dispuesto a fumar.- ¿Quieres?

-No, yo no fumo…

-Oh, cierto, eres una niña.

Sakura le empezaba a molestar que le dijera "niña" para todo. Muy molesto era.

-Tengo 17 años, por si no sabías.

-Y yo 23.- Suelta el humo de la pipa haciendo que el olor invadiera todo el lugar.

-Eres muy viejo.

-Mañana partiremos al centro, en busca de él. Estamos en otro distrito ya, niña.-Dijo Shaoran cambiando completamente de tema.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo llegamos? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Llegamos en una carretilla y estamos cerca del Yoshiwara.

Sakura sabe que significa eso.

-¿Cerca del famoso distrito rojo?

-Así es, así que no te preocupes. Te pondrás aquel trapo en tu cabeza, para que no te reconozcan… Espero.- Shaoran ha acabado con el tabaco de su pipa.

-No sé si podré…

-Ya no hay porque dudar, niña.

Sakura observa Shaoran. Estan los dos juntos, siendo ya no unos desconocidos, y él mirando la luna, como si estuviera buscando respuestas o un consuelo.

Porque ella sabe, que a pesar de que están a escasos centímetros, él pareciera que no está aquí.

-0-

En la mañana todo parece marchar normal en el mercado del pueblo, gente comprando, nuestros protagonistas entran. No hacer que se notaran, pero como no hacerlo, si Shaoran por su altura y porte, llama totalmente la atención y Sakura con un velo blanco, que tapa el largo cabello que tiene.

-Creo que llamamos demasiado la atención…- Dice Sakura preocupada por como la gente los mira. Pero pareciese que le molesta más el como algunas mujeres voltean a ver a su acompañante.

 _Qué molestas._

-Es inevitable, pero vamos rápido a buscarlo a él.- Hace sus pasos mucho más largos haciendo que Sakura no pueda llevar el ritmo. La gente es tan espesa que prohíbe caminar.

-H-Hey, espera, ¡No camines tan rápido!- Sakura se queja y al tratar de alcanzarlo y esquivar gente, topa con un extraño, haciendo que la tela que cubría su cabello cayera.

En el suelo, su cabello completamente expuesto, y el extraño igual en el suelo, lastimados por el golpe. Todos miran curiosos, y extrañados por lo largo de su cabello.

-Santo cielo, ¡Disculpe usted! No, no fue mi intención.

-¡Vaya! ¡Pero que linda Señorita! Disculpeme usted a mí.- Sakura se sorprende al ver su mano ha sido tomada y besada. Se ha sonrojado un poco.

-Oh no, fue, fue mi culpa.- Agacha su cabeza apenada y su cabello cae.

-Tiene un bonito cabello, es divino.

De repente entra en escena Shaoran.

-¡Niña! ¿Qué demonios haces? No te atra—

Shaoran para sus palabras al ver con quien estaba Sakura.

-Eriol…

-¡Shaoran!- Responde animado ahora el no desconocido.

Sakura sigue confundida con lo que ha pasado. ¿Se conocerán acaso estás dos personas?

-¡Demonios! ¡Estúpido Shaoran! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Todos preguntan por ti.- Eriol, se acerca y lo abraza, pareciese como si lo hubiera extrañado toda la vida.

-Me perdí un momento muy largo. Y vaya que te estaba buscando a ti, maldito pervertido.

Sakura sigue a un lado sin seguir entendiendo lo que dicen los dos sujetos. Eriol la mira y perspicaz pregunta.

-¿Eres tú acaso la "acompañante" de mi amigo?

Inmediatamente el rostro se le sube de mil colores al saber que significa "acompañante."

-¡N-No! Él y yo solo somos…

 _¿Qué somos?_

-Dejate de tonterías ella solo es una niña . Es una compañera. Y necesito tu ayuda.

-Oh, hombre, luego me dices.- Eriol se dirige de nuevo con Sakura.- Permiteme presentarme, linda señorita, soy Eriol Hiragizawa, amigo de este hombre brusco. Un gusto.- Toma de nuevo su mano y coloca un beso.

Sakura tiene la percepción de Eriol. Es un joven japonés muy guapo. De piel pálida, ojos azules y el cabello negro. Pareciese extranjero. Y sobre todo muy amigable.

-El gusto es mío.- Sakura sonríe.- Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto.

Eriol abre sus ojos sorprendido.

-¿Kinomoto? ¿Acaso eres hija del teniente Kinomoto que ya falleció?

Sakura y Shaoran se han quedado helados. Todos prácticamente saben que ocurrió hace apenas un día. Shaoran frunce el ceño.

-Así que ya lo saben…

-Sí, se esparció como la pólvora. La matanza. Todos piensan que la familia completa fue aniquilada. El teniente Kinomoto era muy conocido y respetado…

Sakura puede sentir como sus ojos se volverán a llenar de lágrimas y llorar. Porque puede sentirse animada por un instante, pero aquella escena trágica la persigue a todos lados.

Shaoran se ha percatado de eso. A pesar de tratarla de una manera brusca, sabe que ella es demasiado frágil.

Y para poder seguir adelante, necesita a Eriol.

-Eriol, ven con nosotros.- Shaoran toma de la mano a Sakura, cosa cuya impresionó a Eriol, pero sigue sus pasos.

-0-

Después de caminar, llegan a un pequeño establecimiento, no muy poblado. Shaoran sigue tomando de la mano a Sakura, y eso hace que ella se ponga nerviosa.

Los tres entran y es como un pequeño restaurant. Por ahora casi no hay clientes. Adornado de color rojo, las lámparas en el techo. Un aroma de antaño presente.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunta Sakura extrañada. Nunca había visto algo así.

-Shaoran, ¿A quién buscas?- Pregunta Eriol.- ¿Hay mujeres bellas aquí?

-Cierren el pico y vean. ¡Chung! ¡Soy Li!

Después del grito, y pasando unos minutos, se presenta un señor, aproximadamente de 40 años, bien conservado, con la mirada dura, pero al ver a Shaoran se suaviza inmediatamente y sonríe.

-¡Li! ¡Haz vuelto!- Se acerca férvidamente a saludarlo. Lo abraza.- ¡Demonios chiquillo! ¡Te he extrañado!

-Ya no soy un chiquillo, viejo.- Sakura puede ver que de igual manera, desde la primera vez que lo vio, muestra una sonrisa sincera y radiante.

-Nunca he sido un viejo yo.- Se separan.- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Hay muchas cosas que no conoce aún de Shaoran.

-Necesito que me ayudes a descubrir el escondite de "El guardían de la luna." Ese maldito proxeneta.

 _¿Guardían de la luna?_

La expresión del señor Chung cambió.

-¡Espera un momento Li! ¿Estás hablando en serio?- Interrumpe Eriol al saber las intenciones de su conocido amigo.

-Sí. Muy en serio.

Se puede sentír el ambiente tenso entre los tres hombres, Sakura no entiende absolutamente nada.

-Joven Li, ¿A qué quiere llegar? Sabe que nunca podrá encontrarlo… Ha estado así por dos años.

 _¿Dos años?_

Shaoran endurece su mirada. Toma bruscamente a Sakura de su brazo.

-Ella también lo esta buscando.

-¿Eh? Claro que no—

-Él asesinó a tu familia, niña. Y que muy probablemente tenga secuestrado a tu hermano.

Sakura traga seco al escuchar semejante sentencia por parte del vagabundo, Shaoran.

¿Él asesinó a todos?

-Sabes que encontrarlo no será tarea fácil, inclusive yo he perdido su rastro. Tú y tus amigos deberían dejarlo por la paz. En especial tú.

-Shaoran… Creo que el viejo tiene razón. No tienes porque involucrar a la señorita Sakura.

 _¿De qué diablos hablan todos? ¿Por qué Shaoran? ¿Qué ha pasado?_

-¡Callense los dos! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a ese hijo de puta!

-¡Hazlo solo! ¡No con una mujer por medio! No hay otra manera de acercarse a ese bandido y a los demás que por otra forma que la…

-La prostitución…- Susurra Sakura por lo bajo.

Los tres hombres han guardado en silencio al escuchar las palabras de Sakura. Saben que ella ha entendido todo. Que ella podría ser la carnada perfecta, para resolver el misterio.

-Señorita…- Susurra Chong.

-Señorita Sakura…- Dice Eriol.

Pero Shaoran solo se ha quedado callado. No sabe que decir, ahora que claramente ella ha visto las cosas como son y posiblemente los riesgos en ella.

Sakura no sabe que pensar. Estan en al búsqueda de alguien cruel, cuando ni siquiera lo ha visto, quizá escuchó hablar de él, pero no hay ninguna pista grafica que la ayude. Sabe que si todo sale bien, podría ayudar y así asesinar aquel que mató a su familia, buscar las razones de ese asesinato.

Aunque eso incluya en convertirse en una autentica cortesana.

Pero antes de que empieze a dudar. Valiente levanta la mirada. Y observa a los tres hombres que pareciese que la estuvieran esperando.

-Yo, ayudaré. Yo quiero encontrar al asesino de mis padres.

Todos estrupefactos ante tal decisión, Shaoran ya había hablado con ella, pero la determinación estaba ausente en sus ojos, no como ahora que pareciesen dos llamas, una llama verde, que esta llena de esperanza.

No sabe que es lo que traerá consigo esta decisión, pero ahora, siente que es lo correcto.

-0-

Ahora los tres se encuentran caminando de nuevo a la pequeña cabaña del inicio. Cruzando el pequeño bosque lejano al pueblo.

-¿Es necesario que tenga que ir con ustedes?- Pregunta Eriol suspirando.

-Claro, necesito un gigolo para acércame a mujeres y burdeles.- Responde Shaoran decidido, pero Sakura sigue ausente, luego de haber tenido la charla con el señor Chong, al salir de su lugar.

" _-Señorita, ¿Está bien? ¿Está segura de todo eso?_

 _-¿Por qué tanta insistencia? Está bien, yo lo hago por mis padres._

 _-Sabe lo que conlleva ser una cortesana ¿Cierto? Usted es una señorita, una hija de un Samurai._

 _-Y por orgullo Samurai, lo haré… Aunque yo no se porque Shaoran lo quiere hacer._

 _-Ese es exactamente el problema, yo no digo que él no es un hombre de valor, pero, sinceramente, la está usando._

 _-¿Usando?_

 _-No es por ser entrometido, pero ¿Usted ya sabe el porque él esta en busca de ese bandido?_

 _-N-No… Nunca me lo ha dicho… Bueno llevamos dos días de conocernos._

 _-Él lo hace para recuperar a la prometida que secuestraron y que ahora trabaja para ese sujeto._

 _-¿Prometida?_

 _-Sí, Mei Ling, así que, por favor, piense bien las cosas, aún está a tiempo, de deslindarse de este niño."_

-¡Niña! Hey ¡Niña!- Llama Shaoran desesperado al no encontrar respuesta.

Sakura sale de su incomoda memoria.

-Oh, que pasa.- Pregunta dispersa.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Acaso ya tienes miedo?- Pregunta imprudente Shaoran y por alguna extraña razón, las palabras vienen de nuevo a sus pensamientos.

 _"_ _Te está usando."_

-¿Qué pasa señorita Sakura?- Pregunta Eriol.

 _"_ _Para recuperar a su prometida."_

-Niña, responde. ¿Qué es lo que te esta pasando?- Shaoran toma de su brazo para girarla. Pero por un impulso, ella lo aleja, sorprendiendo a Eriol y a él.

 _"_ _Mei Ling."_

-Y-Yo… quiero estar solas un momento, después los veo.- Nerviosa empieza a correr, lejos, sin saber a donde.

-¡Niña! ¡No te vayas!- Grita Shaoran, dispuesto a correr tras ella, pero la mano de Eriol lo detiene.

-No, no vayas, dejala sola, son muchas cosas que ella tiene que pensar.

-¿Estás bromeando? Una niña como ella no debe de estar sola. Hazte a un lado.- Se deshace del agarre de Eriol dejándolo solo, a unos metros de la pequeña cabaña.

-¡Hey imbécil! ¿A dónde carajos vas? No me dejen solito…- Suspira resignado al encontrarse solo, y aburrido y sobre todo, sin mujeres.

-0-

Con sus ambos pies al mando, Sakura corre, sabe que esta un poco lejos, pero podrá llegar, luego de que aclare sus sentimientos. Esta abrumada.

-¿Por qué me molestó?- Hace un pequeo berriche.- Menudo idiota. Usando a su antojo. Solo por querer estar con su otra mujer.- Sus ojos se tornar brillosos, pero no, no llorara.-¡Estúpido vagabundo!- Grita con todo el aire presente en sus pulmones.

Posiblemente se enoja porque sabe que realmente esta siendo utilizada, no cree que sea por otra cosa.

De repente escucha el movimiento de unas hojas. Se tensa al pensar que podría ser un animal salvaje, o alguien más. Pero se encuentra con una silueta conocida.

-¿Quién es un estúpido vagabundo?- Shaoran se encuentra furioso al haber escuchado eso.- Hasta los muertos pudieron escuchar tu grito, niña, malagradecida.

Sakura por un momento se siente mal, por haberle dicho estúpido pero su expresión cambia.

-Yo no te pedí que vinieras tras de mí.- Se gira, mirando el cielo. Su corazón comienza a latir por que se encuentra solas, Eriol no vino con él.

-Te puedes matar con incluso con correr, vámonos ya.

Shaoran la ve de espaldas y puede ver, que su Kimono sigue sucio, pero aún así es una mujer muy linda. Su largo cabello que cae, quizá ese es un gran atractivo, ondulado y castaño, suave y brilloso como la seda.

Piensa que quizá, si él no tuviera a alguien más…

Pero ¿Por qué pensar eso?

-No te dije que vinieras, vete, quiero estar sola.

-Niña…- Shaoran se empieza a molestar por la actitud mimada que muestra Sakura, y de nuevo la agarra firmemente del brazo y la gira.- ¡Es hora de ir—

-N-No!-

Al mirarla se lleva al sorpresa que de sus ojos empiezan a caer lagrimas. Sus mejillas rosas. Por un momento ha sentido un dolor en el corazón al verla. Se queda helado.

-¡S-Sueltame!- Reacciona rápidamente Sakura.- No, no digas nada, estoy bien.- Con las mangas de su Kimono, limpia esas traviesas lagrimas que caen.

-Niña mentirosa.- Sentencia Shaoran.

-¡No me digas niña! ¡Soy Saku—

En un rápido movimiento se encuentra rodeada, de nuevo, entre los brazos de Shaoran, en pocos días, un hombre ajeno a su padre y hermano, la ha abrazado e inclusive sentido una cierta seguridad. Sigue sin romper el abrazo y sin querer las lagrimas caen a cantaros. Pero Sakura no sabe porque llora en sí.

Si porque su vida cambió al momento de ser una huérfana, por el cambio que tendrá que hacer para encontrar pistas.

O porque desde que Shaoran llegó su vida ha empezado a cambiar.

Y no sabe si ese cambio será lo mejor para ella.

-Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras hoy.- Dice gentilmente Shaoran.- Solo hoy.- Susurra al oído de Sakura.

Sakura apretando sus labios aún no acata esas palabras que ha dicho, pero entre un profundo sollozo.

-¿Por qué viniste a buscarme? Quería estar sola…

 _Aunque en el fondo, quería que vinieras por mí._

-Una mujer como tú, nunca debería de estar sola, Sakura.

Sakura abre sus ojos, le ha dicho "mujer." Y "Sakura." Por primera vez. Una leve sonrisa, se hace en sus labios. Entonces, las lágirmas una vez más caen y caen.

 _Este cambio no traerá nada bueno para mí._

 _Pero si tú estás conmigo, lo aceptaré._

Y quedan así, abrazados,en la noche. Hoy definitivamente el cielo está más brillante.

 **¿Qué tal? ¡El verdadero cambio esta a punto de comenzar!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ha pasado tiempo (muucho tiempo) sin actualizarlo, simplemente lo dejé a un lado. Pero petición de un pequeño mensaje he decidido también continuarlo en conjunto con mi otra historia, ojalá sea del gusto de todos ustedes. ¡Las quiero!**

 _En este Japón, dónde los lujos están presentes, dónde el prestigio familiar, el linaje de la misma es importante. Una educación recta y poderosa. Entonces ¿Dónde queda la diversión y distracción? Por supuesto, en el bello distrito rojo "Yoshiwara." Dónde si cruzas esta gran entrada roja, en este pequeño pueblo tus sueños y fantasías se harán realidad._

-Hemos llegado.- Susurra triunfador Shaoran, Sakura y Eriol sólo ven atentos el pequeño pueblo al que se adentrarán.

-Las mujeres más hermosas están en el burdel mayor de aquí. Estoy excitado.- El elegante y libidinoso Eriol ha hecho su entrada.- No puedo esperar más.

Sakura sigue observando esa gran entrada de color rojo, escuchando el pequeño bullicio de las personas que entran y salen, había escuchado antes sobre este lugar, por su mamá.

-0-

 _-Madre, tengo una pregunta.- Sakura quién está en su lección de caligrafía junto con Nadeshiko, la amable ama de ese templo._

 _-¿Qué pasa, querida?- Su madre le brinda una cálida sonrisa._

 _-¿Qué es "Yoshiwara."?_

 _-¿Dónde lo has escuchado?- Su madre pone una expresión de sorpresa al escuchar la pregunta de su inocente y despistada hija._

 _-Hoy cuando íbamos al mercado del pueblo, unos señores platicaban y mencionaban ese lugar. Tengo duda ¿Es un manantial? Ellos lo llamaban un paraíso._

 _Nadeshiko no puede evitar reír un poco por aquella ingenuidad de su hija, a pesar de tener casi 18 años._

 _-Sakura, ese lugar es un distrito rojo. Donde hay burdeles._

 _Y su pequeño rostro se pone de mil colores al saber a qué se referían aquellos samuráis del pueblo._

 _-¡Oh! Madre, no quería ofenderla, sólo que, mi curiosidad yo…- Torpemente trata de justificar aquella pregunta._

 _-No, no te avergüences. Yoshiwara es un distrito dedicado al placer, a la diversión, a los sueños de noche. Es un paraíso, sí lo es, porque ahí el mayor burdel se llama así "Rakuen." Y por eso para ellos es el paraíso._

 _-Rakuen…- Sakura, atenta ante el relato que le entrega su madre, intrigada por aquellas cosas desconocidas para su contexto inmediato. El paraíso para los hombres.- ¿Dónde se cumplen los sueños?_

 _-Sí. Hay un poema que trata de eso, de las oirán y Yoshiwara ¿No lo recuerdas?_

 _-¿Poema?_

-0-

\- _"En las noches de oscuridad, sólo en Yoshiwara, tienen noches iluminadas por la luna."_ \- Comienza a susurrar Sakura, llamando la atención de sus dos acompañantes.

-¿Qué susurras, niña?- Shaoran se ha acercado curioso y Eriol también.

-Un poema, un poema dedicado a este lugar.- Ignorando a sus acompañantes, sin quitar su vista de la puerta roja.

-No sabía que se le dedicaban poemas a burdeles.- Sarcástico habla Shaoran.- Bueno ya no perdamos el tiempo, vamos.- Toma la mano de Sakura.- Sabes el plan ¿Verdad?- Observa a Sakura buscando la determinación en su mirada.

-Sí… Lo sé.- Su corazón late, sabe que significa al momento de entrar dejará de ser la Sakura que conoce.

-¿Y tú Eriol? ¡No debemos fallar!- Busca a su amigo que será parte de todo el plan que han ingeniado.

-Claro, cuenten conmigo.- Sonríe galante, él no puede ocultar su felicidad de estar cerca de bellas mujeres.

De estar en el paraíso.

-Bien dicho.- Y así todos dan el primer paso, siendo el centro de atención. Todos mirándolos fijamente, son caras nuevas, dos bellos hombres escoltando a la belleza que traen consigo, Sakura, que a pesar de no vestir el mejor Kimono, aquellos rastros de ropa hacen que su rostro luzca adorable, vistoso su largo cabello castaño y raros ojos verdes. Una belleza florida. Todos saben que ella será vendida a este lugar.

-Ahí está el paraíso…- Susurra Eriol, y todos se encuentran en frente de una casa adornada, con aire japonés, flores rodeándola, es de dos pisos. "Rakuen." Aquí dónde venderán a Sakura, brindándose ellos como sus súbditos, de su "Hermana menor." De ninguna forma tendrán que saber que ella es la hija Kinomoto que no fue asesinada. Y dos guardias los reciben, llaman a la dueña del lugar y sale para ver sus visitas.

Una señora con 40 años aproximadamente, vistiendo un kimono elegante, sonríe al ver aquellos jóvenes, pero más a la extraordinaria belleza que los acompaña.

-Adelante, bienvenidos y bienvenida sean.- Abre el paso hacia el interior del lugar. Es un templo grande japonés, hay chicas observando su llegada. Emocionadas al ver a Shaoran y Eriol entrar y curiosas al ver a Sakura. Empleados y niñas aprendices. Pasan a un cuarto donde esta otra señora de la misma edad y un señor de expresión amable que fuma opio de su pipa.

-Tomen asiento todos. ¿Desean algo de tomar?

-Té estaría bien, dueña.- Shaoran habla por todos y toman la postura en su asiento.

-Traigan té para nuestros invitados.- Manda a sus empleados.- Enseguida se los traerán. Pero antes de eso, cuéntenme ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Primeramente, nos presentaré. Yo soy Shaoran Li, él es Eriol Li y ella Sakura Li.

-El mismo apellido… ¿Son hermanos los tres?

-Sí y hemos venido, para pedir su ayuda.

-¿Ayuda? ¿Aquí?- La dueña del lugar esboza una divertida sonrisa ante tal petición.

-Sonará simpático, pero nosotros no tenemos lugar a donde ir, han asesinado a nuestra familia de Hong Kong que radicaba aquí, no tenemos otro lugar a donde ir…

-¿Y que me ofrecen a cambio de mi gratitud?

-A ella.- Shaoran señala a Sakura, que esta en medio de los dos chicos. La dueña la observa y ella se sonroja.

-Sakura, ¿Eras de padres ricos?

Todos se pertifican ante tal pregunta.

-Sí, mis… perdón, nuestros padres eran ricos. Somos samuráis.

-Me lo imaginé. No cualquier chiquilla tiene tu porte al estar sentada.

-Dueña… ¿Qué opina?- Shaoran está desesperado, tiene que hacer que su plan funcione. Sino todo estará perdido.

-¿Y ustedes que harán? Ella será una oirán pero ¿Ustedes?

-Nosotros queremos ayudar en este establecimiento. Queremos seguir cerca de nuestra hermana, pero respetaremos lo que eso implica, al igual que pedimos un hogar, de la manera más atenta.- Eriol ahora dirige su palabra a la dueña, determinante y conservador.

-Son encantadores. Me han convencido de manera esplendorosa.- El té ha llegado y le sirven su taza a cada quién en el trato que se ha realizado.

-Gracias, ¿Cuál es su nombre, dueña?- Shaoran sigue hablando por todos.

-Soy Yukki. Mucho gusto.

-El gusto es nuestro.- Los tres dan un saludo de reverencia. Todo ha salido de una manera perfecta.

-Bien primero, te presentaré a tus hermanas mayores pequeña Sakura.- Observa su sirviente.- Llámalas a todas y también a Tomoyo.

-Sí, señora.- Sale el sirviente de la habitación dispuesto a ir por ellas.

-No sabe cuánto se lo agradecemos señora Yuki.- Shaoran no para de adorarla, al fin y al cabo todo va bien. Muy bien.

-Está bien, pero primero quiero platicar con ella.- Ve a Sakura divertida mientras enciende su pipa.- Dime querida ¿Eres una virgen?

Sakura se sorprende, de nuevo, nadie había cuestionado directamente aquellos asuntos íntimos.

-Lo… soy.- Agacha la mirada y aprieta sus muslos. Si, si es virgen pero ¿Hasta cuándo lo será?

Shaoran y Eriol observan y se sorprenden al saber eso, pero es normal, ella era una doncella de casa.

-Una bella doncella, pura, casta. Eso es lo que les encanta a los jóvenes samuraís.- Suelta el humo de opio por su boca.- Pero no te preocupes, pasará medio año hasta que tomes a tu primer cliente.

-¿Medio año?- Sakura pregunta asustada pero aliviada al mismo tiempo.- ¿No es eso mucho tiempo?

-Es el tiempo estimado para que ganes puntos hacia tu popularidad, dónde los hombres harán fila por estar entre tus brazos y así dejes dinero a tu nueva casa.

-Señora, aquí están todas.- El empleado a llegado y por atrás pasan alrededor de 10 mujeres, todas curiosas y sorprendidas.- Me retiro.

-Oh, mira.- Dirige su mano hacia la puerta donde comienzan a entrar todas.- Ellas serán tus hermanas mayores. Y ¿Tomoyo? ¿Dónde está?

-Me llamo Sakura Li.- Hace un reverencia al ponerse de pie.- Mucho gusto, hermanas.

-Ya viene señora.- Contesta una de las chicas. Inmediatamente, todas se presentan por sus nombres y con aire coqueto al ver a aquellos dos hombres.

-Nunca había visto tanta mujer.- Susurra Shaoran.

-Todas son tan bellas.- Mientras que para Eriol nada se le vuelve complicado y se acerca de forma rápida a saludarlas con un beso en su mano y todas están encantadas.

-Las relaciones entre inquilinos tanto amorosas como sexuales dentro de aquí están prohibidas, Joven Eriol.- Arremete la dueña al ver claramente las intenciones de Eriol.

-Lo sé, pero déjeme estar con ellas.- Y así él continua con su coqueteo con aquellas dulces oirán.

-Es un caso perdido.- Shaoran lo ve molesto, parece que para él no es un castigo el estar aquí.

-Al menos es feliz.- Sakura regala una media sonrisa al ver esa divertida escena. Shaoran la ve de reojo, se ve feliz, pero cansada. Quiera o no a ella la ha metido en esta situación. De repente recuerda aquello. "Virgen."

 _Virgen como ella._

 _No, Sakura no es ella._

-Oh, Tomoyo, pasa.- La señora Yuki, habla y todos dirigen su mirada a la entrada y los nuevos invitados se sorprenden al ver a la chica que viene acompañada de dos niñas.

Una mujer, de estatura promedio, con el cabello negro azabache suelto rizado y brillante. Piel pálida, con cuerpo de diosa, labios color carmesí, con su Kimono azul decorado con bordados a mano de flores y obi dorado que resalta su tonalidad. La belleza japonesa presente en aquellos ojos azules que posee. Sakura se ha impactado ante tal mujer y sus ojos se han encontrado y ella le sonríe. Su sonrisa es melancólica.

-Hola a todos.- Pasa al lugar y le entrega a las pequeñas niñas una peineta y broches ordenándoles que los pusieran en su habitación.- Soy Tomoyo, la estrella de este Yoshiwara.

-Yo me llamo Sakura Li. Un gusto.- Hace una reverencia.

-Shaoran Li, señorita.- Una reverencia de nuevo. De manera extraña se siente intimidado por la presencia de esta chica.

-Eriol Li, dulce dama.- Eriol, que no hizo reverencia se acercó a ella y la saludo de un beso en la mano, dejando a todos sorprendidos en la sala. Las otras chicas susurrando entre las mangas de sus Kimonos aquella hazaña. Algo bueno no se ha de acercar.

-¡Eriol!- Sus otros dos acompañantes mortificados por la imprudencia de su amigo.

Y de repente aquella mujer, Tomoyo, esboza una sonrisa a Eriol que aún se encuentra besando su mano, resuena en la habitación una bofetada de parte de ella, haciendo que diera tres pasos atrás. Sakura y Eriol están preocupados, pero no dicen nada.

-No me gustan los hombres indiscretos, joven Eriol.- Dirige su mirada a Sakura.- Yo soy tu hermana mayor, pequeña Sakura, llámame Tomoyo. De mi aprenderás y de ellas, de todas nosotras, ser mejor que todas. Bienvenida seas aquí, tu próximo paraíso.

-M-Muchas gracias señorita Tomoyo.- Sonríe nerviosa Sakura. Ella estará comenzando otro camino, otro destino de su vida.

-De nada ¿Son hermanos los tres, no?- Ve ahora a los dos hombres.- Ella no necesitará de su cuidado, pero la casa sí, así que no molesten a las demás chicas, en especial usted.- Ve a Eriol ahora con desdén y supremacía.

-Oh, Tomoyo, no te molestes, ellos ya saben que harán aquí.- Habla la dueña del lugar.

-Es para recordarles, Yuki.

-Sí, señorita Tomoyo, nosotros ya sabemos muy bien nuestro lugar. Aún así podemos darnos la tarea no sólo de cuidar a nuestra hermana, sino a todas aquí.- Shaoran ahora la desafía con la mirada, exactamente no sentía confianza hacia ella, y menos con lo que ha pasado con Eriol, que aunque lo merecía no fue justo.

-Su hermana pronto tendrá más hombres que la cuidarán y darán lujos que se ganará por sí misma, joven Shaoran. Y de enseñarle las prácticas, de eso no se encargarán ustedes ¿Verdad?- Sonríe altanera y eso enfurece a Shaoran ¿Qué diablos se cree está mujer?

-Sakura, luego vienes con Yuki, para que te de nueva ropa, que ese trapo de Kimono oculta tu encanto.- En ese instante Sakura observa su ropa, que esta rota, llena de lodo y aún de pequeñas manchas de sangre que le recuerdan a lo que no paso hace menos de tres días.

-Sí, señorita Tomoyo.- Sakura sigue sorprendida por la actitud de aquella cortesana. Habla de manera cortes y altanera a los hombres.

-Tomoyo, para ti.- Sonríe de nuevo y esos ojos azules muestran aquella melancolía del principio.

-Bien, ya has conocido a tus hermanas mayores, ya sabes que tratará todo esto. Ustedes saben que trabajos harán. Es perfecto todo.

-Todo está bien, señora Yuki.- Shaoran se dirige a ella, cerrando el trato de manera formal.

-Bien chicas, vámonos, ya se acerca la noche, se ha oscurecido, ¡Hoy trabajamos!- Las chicas comienzan a salir del cubículo. Muestran felicidad y Tomoyo es la última en salir. Sin antes dirigirse a Sakura.

-Bienvenida al lugar de los sueños.- Sonríe y se percibe de nuevo la tristeza y melancolía, Sakura solo la ve y le devuelve una sonrisa. Yuki se va junto con ella a prepararla.

-Él les mostrará sus habitaciones. Bienvenidos.- Sonríe la dueña Yuki y desaparece con todas.

-No siento mi mejilla.- Dice divertido Eriol.- Es difícil, me encanta.

-Eso te pasa por estúpido.- Shaoran arremete contra él.- Esa mujer no se me hace de fiar.

-Jóvenes, los guiaré a sus lugares de descanso, síganme.- El empleado los lleva hacia el camino del pasillo del segundo piso, que da vista hacia el bullicio de la gente, la luna está asomándose al lugar. Brilla mucho, y las chicas comienzan a estar afuera, en aquel espacio de madera, donde parece una reja, dónde le sonríen a los hombres que pasan, esperando ser elegidas. Y ve caminando a Tomoyo, siendo la que llama más la atención, la mejor vestida. La mejor pagada, con su largo cabello recogido, acompañado de broches y peinetas. Sakura tiene la sensación de que sus ojos se han vuelto a encontrar, está en lo correcto, ella vuelve a sonreír inmediatamente todos los hombres gimen de expectativas cuando la ven entrar junto con sus dos niñas acompañantes.

\- _"Aún si la luna está brillando magníficamente, el sufrimiento de una prostituta aquí, es cómo una noche oscura en el Yoshiwara."-_ Susurra Sakura caminando en el pasillo, viendo el reflejo de la luz de la luna a sus pies.- Eso decía el poema, mamá.

-¿Qué haz dicho niña?- Shaoran se detiene al escuchar su voz.

-Nada.- Levanta su mirada y se encuentra con aquellos ojos cafés. La sensación de llorar sigue presente.

-Demasiado extraña.- Shaoran se gira y va platicando con Eriol. Sus voces parecen distantes a pesar de estar a centímetros. De nuevo observa la luna. Brilla demasiado, pareciese un consuelo, una luz en la penumbra.

 _Brilla así todas las noches que este aquí, que mi sufrimiento se confunda con tu luz resplandeciente._

 _Por favor._


End file.
